


What You Are Behind Closed Doors

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Salt Trio Porn [3]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Large Cock, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Bayonetta wanted to try something with Corrin, but felt that it would be overshadowed if Cloud was around, so she waits for Cloud and a few other Smashers to participate in a tournament before she treats Corrin to something special. Cory notices how devious Bayonetta is being and stalks after the couple only to walk in on a lewd scene that she can’t look away from.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisingSonic17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for RisingSonic. I write a lot of stuff for him obviously, but this one was a quicky. Enjoy!

There were times when Corrin wished his older twin sister Cory wasn't so nosy. Ever since he started having a sexual relationship with Bayonetta and Cloud, Cory has been on his case. She had warned him about the dangers of having intercourse with other people and what it implied before they returned home. Corrin didn't care about that…not when there was still plenty of time before he had to return and finish his job. As long as he avoided having sex during the mating season, he would be fine. However, Bayonetta was pushing him into something that was incredibly risky, but seeing as how Corrin has done it with Cloud many times in the past, he didn't think too much of it.

So what was happening was that there was a longer, more important tournament that was going on. Master Hand had hand-picked sixteen different fighters to participate in a longer tournament that involved three out of five sets and a double elimination bracket. They would be gone for the whole day, so there was no chance to be able to talk to them except during the short breaks. Cloud was one of the chosen fighters due to his popularity. Bayonetta expected Cloud to come back a winner, but he wasn't that confident this time around. When the competition had Sheik, Marth, Mario and Pikachu as fighters, Cloud had to think twice about the strategies he would be using. Bayonetta had pat him on the back and reassured him he was going to win before sending him off. Cloud was suspicious with what Bayonetta was planning when he was gone, but he needed to prioritize the tournament. He didn't want to get punished like the last couple of times.

Once Cloud and the other fifteen Smashers left, Bayonetta had taken Corrin to her room and explained what she wanted to do tonight. Corrin was expecting her to plan something for Cloud and them, but that clearly wasn't the case. He sighed realizing that he was expecting too much from the Umbra Witch.

"We don't need Cloud to have some fun." Bayonetta had told him as she urged the dragon prince to sit on her lap. "I have something you would enjoy."

"What is it Cere? I mean…I will enjoy whatever you come up with but…"

"Corrin, you do have some preferences that I usually cannot provide. However, I wanted to test this when Cloud wasn't around. You think you'll up to it tonight?"

When Corrin took a set in her lap, the dragon prince jumped at something poking him from underneath. Judging from the hardness, he had an idea what it was. He blushed madly.

"C-Cere, w-w-why do you have a…a…"

Bayonetta just smiled evilly as a response. "Oh? Didn't I tell you that I can just find a certain demon from Inferno and add him to my collection? I never needed to grab a demon like that until now." The Umbra Witch giggled seeing the odd look Corrin gave her. "Corrin dear, you can't hide your fondness for Cloud and his…manhood."

"What? What are you talking about? I don't obsess over Cloud that much…well…okay…maybe a little too much…but you can't just expect to act the same way around you just because you got a big…penis…"

Bayonetta chuckled. "Oh? You can tell it's huge? Well, I know you're going to love it tonight. Just tell me the time and place and I'll be making magic happen for you tonight."

At first, Corrin refused to name a time or place. He bit his lip as he attempted to get off of the Umbra Witch. When it became clear he wasn't going to get off though, he ended up wrapping his arms around the older woman and whispering to her ear.

"The tournament ends at eleven tonight. See me at ten at the love hotel…I don't want to get caught in here with you…"

The Umbra Witch purred as a response. She liked how Corrin was attempting (and failing) to play hard to get. If he was like her, he might have asked her to take him right then and there. Unfortunately, he did care about what the others thought of him and wouldn't want to be caught being dominated by a temptress like Bayonetta. Rumors were scary after all.

Of course, even if Corrin tried to hide their secret meeting from everyone, he wouldn't be able to hide it from his sister. Because Bayonetta and Cory shared the same room, she was bound to find out in some shape or form. The dragon princess had decided she would eavesdrop on the conversation to see if anything dangerous was happening. She confirmed it was something bad judging from how secretive Corrin was being. Corrin was an honest individual who was a terrible liar. He would usually succumb and be truthful rather than lie and stay safe. His honesty was what won him a lot of followers in the first place, but at the same time, it had gotten him into big trouble that nearly cost him his life. Cory had promised Ryoma and Marx that she would protect Corrin with her life…even if they weren't related by blood.

 _I won't let that witch do whatever she wants with Corrin._ Cory thought darkly to herself. _I'll show her what happens when she tries to corrupt him!_

* * *

Cory needed to bide her time. She waited until the designated time Corrin gave Bayonetta before making her move. The Nohrian princess played it off like she was keeping herself occupied with the tournament. She could care less about the tournament in all honesty when her brother was in danger. She would join the other Smashers who weren't chosen and pretend to be interested, but once the clock struck 9:30, Cory dismissed herself for the night. Cory was aware that her younger twin would try to leave early to not cause any suspicion amongst the remaining Smashers. What he failed to realize was that someone was bound to see a dragon flying in the sky. The Mii Bus took forever and people would have noticed he was going to Smashopolis so he did the next most obvious thing and flew to the metropolis. Using the Mii Bus would take an hour to get to Smashopolis but if you were flying, it would take at least ten to fifteen minutes unless you were going at max speed. Still, Corrin wasn't Sonic who could arrive in Smashopolis in a minute. Corrin would need a place to land without drawing any attention. Cory was better at sneaking around than he was. It was the only reason he failed to notice he was being followed. Cory assumed Bayonetta had left even earlier to attend to things in her world and in Smashopolis and would already be at the designated spot. If Cory knew exactly where Bayonetta was, she could have intercepted her before the perverted deed ever occurred. Instead, she would be forced to follow the Nohrian prince to the love hotel and stop him before anything got out of hand.

Bayonetta was waiting for Corrin to arrive. The Umbra Witch continued to wear the outfit she wore in Smash. While the Umbra Witch resisted the temptation in wearing her dress to the Love Hotel, she felt like Corrin wouldn't recognize her, so she resorted to remaining in her usual clothes. Cory stayed out of sight when Corrin finally landed in a rather large area in Smashopolis and then rushed to the street that the Love Hotel was on. The Umbra Witch chided Corrin for making her wear the same outfit she wore in Smash just because he couldn't recognize her in her many different outfits.

"I'm going to have a fashion show soon and I expect you and Cloud to memorize all my outfits. I don't want you passing me."

"Sorry Cere…" Corrin apologized. "You just…look different wearing all white…"

The Umbra Witch rolled her eyes as she urged Corrin to follow her inside of the Love Hotel. Cory gave chase to the couple. She waited for them to check in before attempting to sneak in. Cory counted her lucky stars that the clerk was called away from the front desk to handle a phone call. Cory snuck right on by and trailed after the two Smashers.

They would eventually reach the third floor of the hotel. It would have made more sense to go to the highest floor, but the walls were soundproof. No one would hear anyone scream or moan. Bayonetta reminded Corrin of this, but the dragon prince muttered something under her breath that she didn't quite here. Corrin fidgeted with the door key, but eventually got it opened. He was clearly nervous on what was about to happen. Bayonetta had no problem closing the door behind her, but she didn't lock it. It was almost like she knew someone might try to interrupt them and left it unlocked so they could see what went on behind closed doors. Cory gulped when she came face to face with the door. All she needed to do was barge into the room and stop the nonsense. Cold sweat was running down her cheek though. What was she worried about? She was being a good older sister. There was nothing wrong with stopping your younger brother from romancing the witch. She just needed to remind him again what he was getting himself into and then call it quits for the night. That was all…but that's not how things went down when she finally forced the door opened and walked inside.

Cory didn't know what to think of the situation before her. How was she supposed to react to her brother's girlfriend growing a dick that was grown specifically for this occasion and her brother on his knees, naked and happily worshipping the cock that grew on his girlfriend? Cory was a deer in the headlight gawking at the scene before her.

"That's it Corrin. Do the same thing you do to Cloud. I want to feel good too," Bayonetta teased as she patted Corrin on the head. "Good boy."

Corrin wasn't exactly aware of his surroundings. His attention was to Bayonetta's large cock that he forced into his mouth. He thought Cloud was huge, but this was something else entirely. Bayonetta was most likely using magic to exaggerate the size, but Corrin was capable of fitting anything into his mouth. He happily bopped his head back and fourth as he forced himself to deepthroat her. He made many noises from low moans to slurping to get her attention.

"W-What the hell is this?"

Bayonetta did expect someone to show up and ruin her fun. There were only three people that came to mind. Either Cloud returned early from the tournament, Palutena decided to interfere with her fun and attempt to join in…or Cory would follow Corrin to the love hotel and catch them in the act. The third expected outcome would make things more interesting.

"Ahh, nice to see you drop in Cory." Bayonetta greeted with a cocky smirk on her lips. "What did your need your brother for? He's currently occupied with me."

Cory gawked as she tried to find the words. When she failed to respond, Corrin did by stopping the deepthroat. The Nohrian prince then took a firm hold on Bayonetta's cock and began stroking it.

"Give it to me please." Corrin begged as he continued the pumping motion. "I'm ready to take it all in. Please…on my face."

"Oh? I didn't think you wanted me to cover you with my juices." Bayonetta hummed as she continued to pat his head. "Alright, open wide. I expect you not to miss a drop."

Corrin hummed as he stuck his tongue out. Bayonetta issued him to stop stroking her as she would do it herself. Corrin waited impatiently for Bayonetta to finish up. He couldn't stop licking his lips seeing her prepare him. The Umbra Witch couldn't resist the idea of cumming on her boyfriend's face. He was giving her a lustful look that she wanted to cover with her fluids. She gave him one final warning before cumming all over his face. The hot semen splashed on his face and inside of his mouth. Corrin moaned feeling the sticky substance getting stuck in his hair and his tongue. The dragon prince happily drank what was given to him. Cory was horrified at Corrin doing it so willingly and quickly. He gave off the impression he was a trained slut.

"Ahhh~ Cere's semen is delicious." Corrin moaned as he swallowed the semen that was on his tongue. "I can't get enough of it."

"Corrin dear, there are other sexual activities besides blowjobs. You can't suck my cock all day when I'm still throbbing for you."

Cory had the chance to interrupt that entire sequence, but she didn't. The entire scene was erotic even if it was so wrong. Why did the Umbra Witch have a penis? Since when was Corrin interested in women with large cocks? It just didn't add up. Even if she were to look back at hints when the dragon twins were back in their world, she still wouldn't find an answer.

"Cory hun, you know it's rude just standing there." Bayonetta told her. "Why don't you come on in and join us?"

"W-What?! No way! I'm getting my brother out of here!"

Bayonetta cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? I don't think he wants to leave. In fact…"

Corrin was still very much in a trance over watching his girlfriend orgasm in front of him. His ears twitched hearing a third voice, but it took him some time to register that it was the dragon princess that had come to interrupt his time with the older woman. He slowly turned his head toward the door.

"Sis?"

Cory took a step back. "W-What? C-Corrin! Snap out of it! She's putting you under your spell!"

Bayonetta wanted to laugh at Cory being ridiculous. Corrin slowly stood up. He wiped the sticky substance that got on his hair so he would look a little more presentable. It was pointless to do such a thing though. His sister has already seen him naked on multiple occasions. This just took the cake since he was having a moment with his lover. Bayonetta didn't know what was going on through Corrin's mind when he decided to walk over to his sister. Cory's jaw nearly dropped at her younger brother approaching him.

"Sis, you shouldn't be standing near the door. Come inside. It's cold."

"W-What? No! We're getting…"

Corrin ignored what his sister was going to say and grabbed her hand. Cory flinched feeling the semen that was caught on his hand being rubbed against the palm of her hand. She shrieked when he pulled her into the room and closed the door. There was no way out.

"Sis, I can tell that you're stressed. There's no need to hide it." Corrin began. "Here, help me take care of Cere. She would appreciate it as much as me."

Cory felt her cheeks turn red at the suggestion. Was her brother suggesting she service the witch that she loathed being around?!

"Corrin, what are you saying? I can't do that! I'm married!"

"But sis…you haven't done anything for months…you need release." He reminded her. "I won't tell Azura."

"That's not the point! I'm not going to have sex with that witch! It's not right!"

Corrin wasn't taking no for an answer. The Nohrian princess would blame Bayonetta as the reason he wasn't acting like himself. The dragon prince messed with his armor and attempted to take it off. She gasped feeling something heavy slide down.

"Sis, just this once let loose. You can't think clearly if you're always holding yourself in."

"N-No! I won't!"

Bayonetta chuckled causing Cory to snarl at her.

"Shut it, witch. I'm going to get Corrin out of here and away from you!"

"But we're roommates. You won't avoid me for long…and it won't stop me from getting your brother again. You're just ruining our fun time by being this stuck up."

"Excuse me?!"

Corrin removed his sister's cape and placed it lightly on the ground. Cory hissed at her younger twin continuing to strip her without her consent. A chill ran down her spine feeling her body be exposed in front of the witch. Corrin smiled as he looked at her naked form.

"Sis, you're beautiful!" He told her happily. "You should wear less clothes."

"I-Idiot! I would never…"

Bayonetta interrupted her with a yawn. Corrin's ears perked up. He could feel she was getting bored.

"Corrin dear, I know you're trying to make your sister perform a strip tease for me, but I would appreciate it if you helped me out instead. You know this spell isn't going to last forever."

"N-No it won't…" Corrin mumbled as he released his grip on his sister. "I-I'll get to servicing you immediately!"

Corrin wasted no time in leaving his sister alone and approaching the older woman. He got on his knees as he positioned himself in front of Bayonetta's cock again. She was expecting him to do something different, but Corrin was addicted to the taste. Corrin would turn his head slightly over to Cory as if telling her to come this way. She refused.

"Sis, I know you haven't serviced a man's penis before, but this is Cere. It works the same way. She's a woman too, so you don't have to worry!"

"That's what I'm concerned about! That is not normal!" Cory cried out. In the back of her mind, she knew that wasn't true. During the mating season, the dragon princess would sometimes sprout a cock of her own to mate with her chosen someone. It was how she was able to mate with Azura in the first place. "Corrin, stop!"

Corrin did not stop though. He opened his mouth and happily accepted Bayonetta's cock into his mouth again. His tongue twirled around the length of her cock as he attempted to go deeper. He easily fit the entire cock into his mouth until the head of the penis hit the back of his throat.

"Mmmm, Corrin, you greedy dragon." She teased as she went back to stroking his hair. "I do want to know how you got so good at this. Did you teach him Cory?"

"W-What?! As if…"

Getting tired with how Cory was remaining defiant, Bayonetta decided to use her hair to drag Cory to her. Bayonetta knew her hair could be used to summon Madama Butterfly and other demons, but she did not expect Bayonetta to suddenly grow her hair and literally use it like a rope. The dragon princess yelped as she was forced right next to her brother. Corrin stopped sucking once she was right next to him.

"Come on Sis! Help Cere with me! I'll even show you how to do it!"

Cory shook her head. She didn't want to do this. She shut her eyes hoping Corrin would understand her feelings. His mind was too perverted at the moment to care about what she was truly feeling. Instead, he guided her hand over to Bayonetta's cock and made her do the stroking motion.

"Like this, Sis! You need more of this!" Corrin exclaimed.

"S-Stop!"

"Oh, and you need to open your mouth big and wide too."

Cory couldn't believe how forceful Corrin was being. The minute she opened her mouth, Corrin had already made her swallow some of the Umbra Witch's cock. The first thing she wanted to do was use her sharp teeth and bite down hard on this fake cock. It wasn't even fake though…which scared Cory greatly. How did Bayonetta get a delicious cock like this?

 _Wait?! I think this is delicious! No way! This is gross!_ Cory cried out as she glared weakly at Bayonetta who was looking down at her.

"I see you can be a good girl too." The Umbra Witch taunted as she slapped Corrin's hand away from his sister's head. She wanted to be the one to grasp her hair instead. "You're not dumb enough to use your teeth.

Corrin blushed seeing how easily Cory was taken Bayonetta's cock in. Cory was supposed to be a lesbian, right? Why was she already good at this?

"Sis, you need to enjoy yourself too. Here, let me help you." Corrin started. He didn't hesitate on getting behind grabbing his sister and grabbing a hold of one of her breasts. He started to play with her nipple causing Cory to squeak while sucking. Bayonetta enjoyed seeing the Nohrian princess squirm below her. Corrin seemed to know what to do to get the right type of sounds from his sister. His other hand would find its way to her pussy. Cory's eyes widened feeling warm hands rub her pussy. She attempted to pull her head back, but Bayonetta won't let her.

"You're not allowed to talk until you finish your original task." The Umbra Witch taunted causing Cory to weakly glare at the older woman. She shut her eyes tightly just so she wouldn't have to look at her. Unfortunately, she felt the electric rush run through her body as her brother played with her.

"Sis, you're so wet." Corrin mumbled in her ear. "You like when I do this…right?"

Cory wanted to shake her head again, but her body failed her when Corrin inserted a finger inside. She moaned while she was sucking causing Bayonetta to laugh. This was a new side of the tough princess she wasn't aware of. Corrin was easily taking her apart with a few touches.

"Sis…you're kind of lewd…" Corrin murmured. "My finger is going in easily…I'm going to put another one in…is that okay?"

Cory peeked an eye open to see what her brother would do. Her cheeks were already turning red with embarrassment and humiliation. She wanted this to end.

Corrin slowly inserted a second finger into her pussy and started doing an odd scissor motion. He prioritized this action over groping her large breast. The silver haired princess continued to moan while sucking Bayonetta's cock. She started to leak more than before.

"See? You can enjoy yourself." Corrin said in a happy tone. "You can cum if you want."

Cory was too stubborn to do an action like that. Bayonetta wasn't pleased with Corrin either.

"Corrin dear…you can leave the girl in this miserable state. I want you to massage my balls."

Corrin blinked at the odd request. Now it was his turn for his face to turn completely red. He obeyed without a second though and removed his fingers from his sister's pussy. They were now covered in her juices. He resisted the urge to taste it, as he needed to prioritize his girlfriend who was in control of the room. Cory whined at the sensation leaving her. Bayonetta was a cruel woman. The dragon prince slowly crawled over to Bayonetta and shyly kissed her balls.

"U-Umm…is this okay…" Corrin asked in a soft voice.

"That's a good start, but I want you to do more than just kiss these balls." She hummed. "Give it a good licking."

Corrin shivered at her request. He closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out before he obeyed. He wanted to be in his sister's place. He enjoyed the taste of Bayonetta's cock. Her balls should have been the same, but it wasn't. Corrin still felt his cock stiffen the more he gave her testicles a lick. Eventually, he would start touching them and sucking them like it was her penis. Bayonetta stopped ordering Corrin around and started huffing and moaning from his actions.

"G-Good…" Bayonetta muttered to Corrin. "As always…" She glared at Cory who seemed to be slowing down. "Princess, you need to pick up the pace or you're going to lose…to your brother…mmm…"

Cory hated to lose to anyone including her brother. She was a competitive person. Perhaps this was the spark she needed to actually start sucking proficiently. The Umbra Witch felt herself reaching climax sooner than expected. Cory gave the Umbra Witch a determined look as she expected her to come quickly by her mouth movement and not Corrin's.

"My my…you two are naughty dragons…you want me to cum…right now…do you?"

Corrin stopped sucking on her balls and answered. "Y-Yes! I can see it! I can feel it! C-Cere…please cum…please let my sister experience the same taste I did!"

Bayonetta would not be told twice. She started to thrust harder inside of Cory's mouth until she hit the back of her throat. The dragon princess nearly choked at this action. A few more thrusts and Bayonetta felt her body tense up. She wasted no time pouring her semen down Cory's throat. Cory made a displeased sound as she was forced to swallow the sticky substance.

"That's a good girl. Drink it all up."

While Cory was forced to obey Bayonetta's orders, Corrin had finished sucking on his girlfriend's testicles and crawled away from her. He made his way to the bed instead and put himself in a compromising position. If Bayonetta would not take him this way, she would make him change his position.

"Cere~"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm tired of waiting~" Corrin hummed as she slapped his buttcheeks. "P-Please come over here. I want you inside of me now."

"Be patient. I still have your sister."

"But-"

Bayonetta rolled her eyes. Corrin got horny from watching her, and now he wanted her to ignore his sister after all of that effort. The Umbra Witch waited for Cory to finish slurping all the semen before forcing her to pull away. The sudden jerk caused Cory to nearly fall flat on the face. She was able to stop herself from getting any injuries. It wouldn't change how Cory grabbed her throat as if a rope was strangling her. She coughed desperately trying to spit out what she just swallowed. Bayonetta ignored this and turned her attention toward Corrin.

The Nohrian princess struggled to breathe. She ended up gulping before gasping for air. Her body was still hot from her brother's touch. She wanted to touch herself right then and there, but her pride wouldn't allow that. Her pride was telling her to fight back. Bayonetta let her guard down, but it wouldn't matter. Her eyes were on Corrin as she urged him to change his position. The silver haired prince was disappointed that she didn't want to do him this way and got off the bed. Bayonetta was the one that sat on the bed and issued Corrin to turn around and position himself above her. The dragon prince obeyed. He was taken by surprise when the Umbra Witch grabbed his wrists.

"Are you ready for this sweetie?" Bayonetta asked her boyfriend in the gentlest tone she could muster. He still had a chance to back out if he wasn't up to the task. The dragon prince was more than ready. He licked his lips as he positioned himself on top of her cock. Bayonetta may not have seen that action, but she could see Corrin trying to start before she even approved of the action. "…I guess that's your answer."

"Cere…let me come down on you…" Corrin answered. "I want you inside of me…"

Cory did not want that to happen, but there was nothing she could do about it. Being forced to orgasm knocked the wind out of her. She had so much sexual frustration locked inside that it never occurred to her that one orgasm would tire her out. She needed time to breathe, but while she was resting, Corrin was going to spend his time getting fucked by the Umbra Witch. Cory was powerless to stop Bayonetta from fucking her brother. If she just transformed into a dragon, maybe she could have given her a warning about messing with her brother. Fortunately for the Umbra Witch, Cory was mesmerized by the sight. She always let her pride get in the way when Corrin was in danger of having a dick or something of that size stuck up him. The silver haired princess would love to see how that would end, but knew it wasn't right to watch. It was why she was willing to save Corrin during that eel incident. This was completely different though. Here, Corrin was being dominated by someone she despised. Bayonetta knew how to work her cock even if she normally didn't have one. Corrin moved his hips down so his body would take her large cock in. He moaned cutely as he arched his head back into his girlfriend's giant boobs.

"Ahhh! Cere! Cere! It's so deep!" Corrin cried out as he moved his hips into her violently. "More! I need more!"

Bayonetta was in fact taken back by how fast Corrin was moving. She could keep up, but she didn't expect the dragon prince to be this needy. She groaned as she held onto his hips.

"Dear, I control the pace here. Not you."

"But I want it!" Corrin cried. "I need it!"

Bayonetta's attention was more to Cory than anything else. She smirked as she grabbed a hold of Corrin's wrists and pulled him down onto her at her pace. Corrin cried out in pleasure as Bayonetta chose to slow down before randomly pick it up just to drive him insane.

"Cory, do you like what you see?" Bayonetta asked seductively as she pulled Corrin close to her. "Your brother is the perfect candidate to test out my demon cock."

"Y-You sick…" Cory started but choked on her words. Her body was hot just watching it.

"Ahh…Cere…Cere…" He moaned before forcing himself to stare at his sister. "S-Sis, this feeling…it feels so good! You got to experience it…too…ahhh!"

Bayonetta licked her lips when she finally got a reaction from hitting his prostate. She could just taste victory with how much control she had over Corrin.

"Corrin, you should admit how much of a slut you are. You're eating my entire cock."

The dragon prince didn't respond. He just let his girlfriend move his hips down. Corrin did his best to keep up with her. His eyes were ones of yearning. Bayonetta didn't know what to pay attention to. Watching Corrin's expression change from his usually cute one into a lewd one was a sight to behold, but his cock was standing up and bouncing with every thrust. Corrin was ready to climax.

"Are you ready for me baby?" Bayonetta asked as she continued to hit his sweet spot. "I'm going to pour my seed inside of you. Can you handle it?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Inside! Inside please!" Corrin cried out.

Bayonetta looked over to Cory one last time before she complied with Corrin's wishes. His moans were music to her ears. So loud and so feminine…Cloud got these noises out of him when Cloud was the one screwing him into the mattress. Now, she was able to do the same thing. A few more thrusts and she finally climaxed. Corrin let out a pathetic cry as he came all over her stomach. His body trembled at the immense heat he was feeling.

"C-Cere is filling me up…" Corrin choked as her semen started to overflow him. "It feels…so good…"

Liking how Corrin was reacting, she slowly pulled out of him and allowed the semen to flow out of his hole before dropping him on the bed. Corrin panted heavily as he gazed at the ceiling in a daze. He was on cloud nine now and he didn't want to be disturbed. Bayonetta gave a rare smile to Corrin enjoying how satisfied he look. However, she was not satisfied and turned to Cory.

"I hope you enjoyed our little show. Now it's time for you to be punished for spying."

Cory gulped. This was her last chance to run away and forget the incident happen. She was still frozen in place, but at this point, she felt like it wasn't fear that was causing her to keep her feet planted. Her eyes were focused on the large cock the Umbra Witch had.

"W-What…"

Bayonetta approached the dragon princess causing her to take a step back. The Umbra Witch was causing her heart to race. Bayonetta noticed and continued to look down on her.

"When your brother told you that you should help me, he wasn't making a suggestion. It was an order. Now come over here."

Cory shook her head. She was going to be defiant until the end. Bayonetta sighed as she reached out and grabbed the Nohrian princess. She didn't struggle as much as she thought when the dragon princess was pulled onto the bed. Corrin sat up thinking that Bayonetta wanted him to do something else. He did witnessed his sister being positioned above the taller woman and ready to be lowered.

"D-Don't do this!" Cory cried out. "I'm already…"

"I heard it before, but you're not expecting to walk back in this horrendous state." Bayonetta stated. "You're better off trying to fix yourself now than to wait and pleasure yourself later. Who knows what will happen if a cute princess like you was walking around with this…alluring scent." Cory shivered feeling Bayonetta grasp the ends of her hair and yank it toward her. She gave it a whiff. "You and your brother use the same soap. I like it."

Cory flinched at the compliment. Why did she have to bring her brother and her up in the same sentence? She hated the comparison. Corrin was perfect in comparison to her, and here Bayonetta was praising her.

"Your hair is softer though. You take good care of it…unlike a certain someone."

Corrin frowned at the jab. Cory was left speechless in comparison. Bayonetta used this opportunity to lower the dragon princess down on her. The dragon princess gasped feeling something large impale her. She arched her head back as she cried out in pain.

"Ahhh…gahhh!"

Bayonetta stopped moving realizing something. She frowned. "You're a virgin?"

"No!" Cory nearly screamed. "I have Azura! She's the only one for me…dammit!"

Bayonetta had to stop and think who Azura was. Corrin had brought up casually that Azura was Cory's wife. For a moment, she felt guilty doing this. The moment wouldn't last long because she already started to thrust into her. Azura was still the one person that Cory would give her heart too, but as long as she was in Smash, there was no way for her wife to know. It made Cory feel dirty give herself to another woman like Bayonetta…especially one who was willing to grow a dick with the intention of screwing her brother.

"Sis…" Corrin began as he sat up. "…when we return home, I can explain what happened if you're feeling guilty. You can't hold your sexual urges forever Sis. It will burst and you'll eventually hurt someone."

"No! I won't! I'm strong-willed!" Cory cried out. "Please let me leave…"

Corrin shook his head. "Cere, it's okay. I have seen what happens when Cory is stubborn…can you make her feel good like you did me?"

Who was Bayonetta to refuse when the normally kind eyes were giving her the stare down? Bayonetta already resolved to fucking the dragon princess. She only hesitated because Cory did look ready to cry. Corrin wouldn't just lie and say she needed it. The Umbra Witch wouldn't pretend that she knew what was going on between the dragon twins. They would have to resolve their issue later. Right now, she was going to listen to Corrin and screw his sister.

Cory gasped feeling Bayonetta's cock force its way inside of her. She nearly shrieked, so she covered her mouth almost immediately. There was nothing she could do when Bayonetta grabbed at her hips and started moving her down. Cory gritted her teeth as she tried her best to not give the Umbra Witch what she wanted. She would bite her lip until she could taste blood. She did not want to make a sound. Corrin hated how she was being a stubborn dragon.

"Sis…" Corrin mumbled as he crawled over to the other side of the bed. "…Let me help you."

Cory shook her head rapidly. She didn't want her brother to mess with her again. He was so good at it that she would break if he did something else besides touch her. The Nohrian princess' eyes widened as she felt something poke at her hole. She looked over slightly to see Corrin was willing to stick his dick inside her.

"C-Corrin! W-Wait!" Cory started.

"No…I can't wait…you're in need of release…" Corrin interrupted as he slowly forced the tip of his cock inside of her other hole. She let out a painful cry as she felt Corrin's manhood enter inside of her. Corrin made Bayonetta adjust her position on the bed so he would be able to thrust into Cory rather easily. As a result, Bayonetta offered to lie on her back as long as Corrin did the majority of the work. The Umbra Witch got a clear view of Cory's erotic expression. Despite the painful moans she was making, her faced was still flushed and her eyes were fluttering.

"Oh, not use to having two cocks inside of you?" Bayonetta teased. "I usually ask for Cloud and Corrin to do this very position to me. Don't worry. You will enjoy it like I do."

Cory wanted to hiss at the fact Cloud was even mentioned. Why was the witch forcing Cloud and her brother to participate in such an atrocious act? Weren't healthy relationships supposed to be with one person? How can they do this and still be close? Why did Bayonetta have to choose Corrin of all people? He was the sweetest person she knew, and now he was actively participating in the same stunts as Bayonetta.

"Corrin, go deeper." Bayonetta ordered.

Corrin obeyed and went in as deeply as he could before attempting to try again. He wasn't used to being the one doing the thrusting. Bayonetta was usually the one in control, so she controlled the pace and Corrin was usually on the receiving end of Cloud's dick to be able to try thrusting at his own pace. While he was listening to his girlfriend, he wanted to do things his way for his sister. He not only went deeper, but he sped up as well. Bayonetta noticed and attempted to keep up with the dragon prince. The powerful sensation was overtaking Cory as she rocked her hips back and forth between the two people she was sandwiched by.

"That's it. Scream louder for us. No one is going to hear you." Bayonetta reminded the dragon princess.

"Ahh…ahhhh…fuck…" Cory tried to get a sentence out, but that wasn't happening. This feeling was amazing. When was the last time she had sex? Cory didn't know how long she had been away from Azura, but that was the last time she had any sort of sex that would relieve her. Her body was just responding to the neglectance that it endured for months on end. Now her body was no longer in control, and Cory wasn't trying to take the control back.

"Sis, you feel so good…" Corrin murmured. "You're taking us in so easily…"

"Ahh…C-Corrin…" Cory blurted out. "This feels so good! Fuck…Ahhhhh!"

If Corrin was closer, Bayonetta might have pulled him toward her and forced a kiss on him. Unfortunately, his attention was to his sister, so she would have to settle with examining their faces and moving her body. She didn't need to move as much in comparison if Corrin was willing to do most of the heavy lifting. Cory was also moving to get the most pleasure from the thrusts. She wanted it. She needed it.

"Ahh! More! More! Gyahh! Ahhh!"

Her moans were delicious. Bayonetta wanted to get more out of her, but wouldn't be able to get her wish with what little time she had left.

The first one to climax was the Umbra Witch. Since this technically was a demon that was getting horny and was transferring its pleasure onto the Umbra Witch, Bayonetta simply couldn't control herself. Cries, gasps, moans, and low growls came out of both of dragon siblings…sometimes in union. Bayonetta had felt the warmness of Corrin and now she was feeling Cory's warmness. She enjoyed them equally. Her cock could not handle it any more. She thrusted and thrusted until she finally came inside of the dragon princess.

Cory let out a pathetic wail as the warm sticky substance filled her womb. She prayed to the Gods that she wouldn't get pregnant from something like this. The idea disgusted her, but it aroused her at the same time. The Nohrian princess was already close to her climax, but Bayonetta cumming inside her was the last straw. Corrin was still thrusting further into her hole while she came all over the large cock that was inside of her. Her fluids mixed with Bayonetta's and soon with Corrin's once it overflowed from her pussy. Cory's orgasmic voice was something worth listening to. It sent shivers down Corrin's spine.

Corrin was the last one to climax. Cory's heart fluttered feeling the warmness filling her up. Her gasps were too much for the dragon princess who wanted to hear her wonderful voice. Cory didn't know what to think of her brother pouring so much into her hole though. He was a dragon, so it was expected, but he was going to stain the blanket. The Nohrian prince would only pull out once he knew he was finished cumming. That was all he would be able to do before he collapsed on the two ladies.

"Corrin…" Bayonetta began. "…Please tell me you're not going to fall asleep…"

At first he didn't respond. However, he did move just slightly so he could end up right next to them. Snoring would eventually be heard signifying that he was done having sex for the night. Bayonetta sighed in disappointment. She wanted to do more with him now that she had her filling with his sister.

"He's asleep." Cory stated the obvious.

"I know." Bayonetta growled as she would push Cory off of her to the other side of the bed once she pulled out of her.

Cory had the chance to attack the Umbra Witch now. However, her strength was completely gone and she wanted to sleep too. She glared weakly at the Umbra Witch who was moving slowly off the bed.

"You witch…" Cory cursed. "I swear when I get my energy back…"

"You won't tell anyone." Bayonetta told her. "I made sure to get his consent beforehand and made sure it wasn't the first week of the mating season. You should be grateful that I honored his wish."

"…Damn you…"

"You need to stop seeing me as a heartless woman. Corrin is old enough to make his own decisions…and you need to lighten up."

"How can I lighten up when you fuck me like that?! What am I going to tell Azura?! That I let some hermaphrodite break my hymen?!"

"…Corrin said he would handle it."

"But Corrin doesn't understand how angry Azura will be…"

Bayonetta rolled her eyes. At the end of the day, Cory was a worrywart like her younger twin. She was clearly stressed out from all the problems she wasn't telling anyone and Corrin clearly wanted to help her. There were more productive ways of handling the situation, but Bayonetta was aware that Corrin wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. The "aura" Bayonetta felt that was strangling Cory was gone now. Even if she was furious with her and her actions, she at least wasn't in danger of attacking anyone because of restraining herself from assaulting someone else.

"…I thank you…"

Bayonetta gasped. Did Cory just thank her?

"…There is a shower in this hotel room." Bayonetta told her. "You may use it and leave. Do not tell Cloud what happened. I rather tell him myself."

Cory didn't really have much of a choice. She didn't have any strength left to get herself out of bed. The Umbra Witch sighed realizing that things were not going to be that simple. She would have to wait for the Nohrian princess to rest up before she cleaned up and left. Cloud was bound to find out sooner than later, but at the very least, he wouldn't have to hear about Bayonetta trying to add another person into their sex lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 8060 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I say some Smashers, but it's mainly sixteen Smashers in a double elimination tournament. That takes the whole day when playing in tournament settings. It's worth more too to the ranking in this universe.
> 
> 2\. I already did a Futa!Bayo story for Christmas, but that was under the influence of Palutena. This time (in a different timeline), Bayonetta decides to do it to herself and help herself to Corrin. She doesn't want Cloud there because then he'll feel inferior in her mind.
> 
> 3\. Even if I keep addressing Corrin and Cory as twins, they are not related by blood. Stories like The Ripple Effect and Dragon Hard have both addressed that they are alternate universe versions of each other therefore are not related. I still address them as twins even if they aren't twins (which is the same with the Pitcest).


End file.
